Gorillaz: Un Amor en Sueño
by The 2-D
Summary: Una historia de amor referente a Gorillaz/ 2-D y Noodle
1. Capítulo 1 El Comienzo

Gorillaz todo comenzó con un sueño

Capitulo 1.- _El comienzo_

Después de que Noodle conociera su pasado volvió a los Kong Studios, después de convencer a 2-D ella sufrió de depresión durante ese tiempo se ubica la historia...

Era de mañana todos dormían ecepto Noodle. Ella estaba despierta recordando su pasado tenia una tristeza por lo ocurrido.

Noodle: No comprendo... ya no podre esta tranquila. Dijo mientras suspiraba, de repente empezó a oír unos pasos. Se pregunto quien era, resulto que era murdoc. Toco la puerta ella se iso la dormida para que no se preocupara mucho por ella.

Murdoc: Buenos días noodle,¿Como estas?. Dijo con un tono suave, noodle fingió despertarse y dijo

Noodle:Eh?... Buenos días murdoc.

Murdoc:Ve despertándote. Después de decirle eso el le sonrió y fue al cuarto de 2-D.

Noodle: bien, no me descubrió. De repente oyó un grito

Murdoc: Vamos despiértate sr. Abollado no tengo toda la mañana. En ese momento ella pensó

Noodle: Pobre 2-D murdoc siempre le grita, y aveces sin motivos.

Mientras en el cuarto de 2-D

Murdoc: levantate. Dijo gritando

2-D: eh?. Que esta pasando?. Dijo asustado y sorprendido. Derepente murdoc echa su colchón al piso y dice

Murdoc: a ver si así te paras. Con tono molesto.

2-D:Dice por que no me tienes ni un poco de paciencia. Entoces murdoc le da un golpe en la cabeza y dice:

Murdoc:Es por que tu no te paras!.Entonces se va de la habitación de 2-D. En ese momento 2-D se pone muy triste de que murdoc ta que murdoc siempre lo trata mal.

2-D: Por que murdoc me trata tan mal?. Que echo para que el me trate así?. Sollozo un poco, de repente se asoma noodle y se le acerca

Noodle: Por que lloras 2-D?

2-D:No te preocupes yo estoy bien. Noodle sabe que es mentira y le dice

Noodle: Se que Algo te pasa, por favor dime que es?. Lo dice mientras le toma las manos. Entonces 2-D se pone rojo. Noodle lo noto, así que lo dejo. Entonce 2-D le respondió.

2-D: lo que me pasa es que murdoc me a empezado a tratar muy mal, y ya no me gusta como me trata, hasta me tiro el colchón al suelo. Noodle se empezó a enojar y dijo

Noodle:Que derecho tiene el para tratar te así?!. Tu también eres una persona mereces respecto. Entonces ella se paro y se fue para reclamarle a murdoc. De repente 2-D la tomo de la mano y le dijo

2-D: No!. Quiero decir no importa, deje molo pasar por hoy ok?. Dijo en tono tembloroso, ella dijo

Noodle: Pero el seguirá.

2-D: Talvez si, pero no quiero que te pase nada. Entonces ella acepto. Y los dos bajaron

El día paso normal. Murdoc siguió tratando mal 2-D pero el detuvo a noodle en varias ocasiones para que no confrontara a Murdoc y no le pasara nada. Pero en un momento...

Bueno le dejare aquí hasta el próximo Capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 2 El Accidente

Aquí les traigo la continuación para que sepan lo que su sedera. DISFRUTEN :D

De repente, 2-D estaba mirando por la barandilla de los Kong Studios, murdoc le dice ta ven cara-hueca entonces le lanza la zapatilla kamikaze por la cabeza, entonces 2-D pierde el equilibrio, se resbala y cae por el acantilado de los Kong Studios(Me refiero a que cae de una gran altura). Pero logra sujetarse de un poste de la barandilla y Grita con desesperación:

2-D: Ayuda Murdoc!. Pero murdoc no lo ayuda.

Murdoc: Ya dele levantate, ademas no te planeo tocar. Talvez se me pegue la estupidez o los pi-ojos, y entonces aparece Noodle y le pregunta Murdoc

Noodle: Oye Murdoc, sabes donde esta 2-D?. Murdoc responde con un tono burlón

Murdoc: El esta hay haciendo ejercicio.

Noodle al ver a 2-D sale corriendo, para ayudarlo. Entonces 2-D se suelta, esto hace que el caiga. Antes llegar al suelo ve noodle intentando agárralo desde la barandilla. Entonces ***** pum*

Noodle se queda atónita viendo a 2-D. Murdoc un poco preocupado aunque sin remordimiento alguno dice:

Murdoc: No mi cantante!, Mi DINERO!, MI POPULARIDAD!. Rápido alguien ya me al mercado negro, no podemos desperdiciar este cuerpo, de repente mira a 2-D y ve como le sale...

FIN. Continuara... Ahora mismo

A 2-D le empieza a brotar sangre de la cabeza, en ese momento noodle baja rápidamente recorriendo el estudio quitándose del medio todo lo que estorbara con desesperación para auxiliar a 2-D, y cuando llega le dice a 2-D

Noodle: 2-D!. Por favor, no me abandones. 2-Deeeee!

Murdoc al ver esta escena piensa, con leve, casi nulo interés hacia 2-d.

Murdoc:(solo lo haré por mi princesa, no por ese ojos hundidos). Toma su teléfono y dice necesito una ambulancia. Y talvez una hielera...

Bueno hasta aquí que mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado, perdón por lo corto así que aquí tienen un chiste

Murdoc: Como se le llama alguien que se exorciza por accidente?

2-D: No se, como?

Murdoc: Russel. XD

Noodle: -_-

Russel: T-T

Escritor: Que chiste tan malo

Murdoc: callate tu no eres real.

Escritor: Mira quien habla.

Murdoc: T-T

pronto subiré Capitulo (maybe) Adiós


	3. Capítulo 3 Los Sentimientos

Bueno aquí la continuación de el Capitulo Anterior para ti lector. Espero que te guste Bueno. Empezamos.

De repente 2-D despierta. Estaba en una camilla con dolor de cabeza, tenia vendas en gran parte de su cabeza. El mira su entorno y ve que noodle estaba a lado suyo con la mirada hacia abajo, 2-D le dice

2-D:Oye Noodle. Ella se para y se sube sobre la camilla, luego se en frete de 2-D. 2-D estaba confundido, de repente noodle se empieza a acercar.2-D confundido le dice

2-D:Que haces Noodle?. A lo cual ella le responde

Noodle: Lo que siempre quisiste. 2-D cierra los ojos y... Despierta

Todo había sido un sueño. El despierta en su cuarto en los Kong Studios. Pero no todo fue un sueño. Aún tenia los vendajes. De repente entra Noodle entra a su cuarto con un balde de agua caliente y paño, ella al ver a 2-D despierto sale corriendo hacia el, y entre lagrimas le dice

Noodle; 2-D, 2-D. Me preocupe mucho, creímos que no ibas a despertar. Estuviste dormido como uno 5 días sin moverte. Ella parecía super preocupada por 2-D.

2-D: Tranquila ya estoy bien :). No tienes que preocuparte.

Noodle: No es fácil el olvidar lo que paso. Verte en el suelo herido, empieza a llorar

2-D:Tranquila mi pequeña, aún no planeo morir.

Noodle: Eso no fue gracioso T_T.

2-D: Vamos por favor tranquilizate, por favor ya estoy bien.

Noodle empieza a tranquilizarse, entonces le da un beso a 2-D en la mejilla. 2-D se pone tan rojo que parece un tomate con pelo y ropa.

Noodle: Bueno descansa.

2-D: Espera.

Noodle: si?

2-D:Bueno me preguntaba si tu... podrías... Mientras lo decía empezó a temblar mucho

Noodle: Tranquilizate, puedes pedirme lo que tu quieras. Entonces le da una gran sonrisa a 2-D

2-D: Bueno. Podrías a acompañarme un rato?.

Noodle: emmm, si. Ella se acostó al lado de 2-D, en ese momento ambos se sonrojaron. Después de un rato se quedaron dormidos. Un rato después

Murdoc toca la puerta y dice -Sr Abollado abra. 2-D se despertó. De repente se asusto por que noodle seguía en su cuarto.

2-D: Noodle, noodle. Lo decía susurrando lo más bajo posible.

Noodle: Holaaaa. Ella estaba dormida.

2-D: por favor, despierta murdoc va entrar

Murdoc: ABRE 1

Noodle:Hay no. Que hacemos?

Murdoc: 2

2-D: No se.

Murdoc: 2 1/2

Noodle: Ya se

Murdoc:3 . Entonces rompe la puerta. Cuando entra ve a 2-D y le dice- ya parate. Son como la 8 de la mañana, tienes que ir a comprar la comida tarado. O no quieres que comamos eh?. Entonces el se va golpeando la puerta.

2-D:Uf de la que nos salvamos. Entonces Noodle sale debajo de la cobija con la que estaba arropado 2-D.

Noodle:Eso estuvo cerca. 2-D se sonrojo un poco por la posición de noodle. Pero entonces Murdoc Entra y los ve a los 2 en es posición. Entonces se puso furioso y le grita a 2-D

Murdoc:TU, QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI PEQUEÑA. Entonces sale corriendo hacia 2-D, da un salto y va caer para darle un golpe a 2-D. Pero de repente

Fin, el suspenso seguirá en el próximo capitulo :D. Adiós mis lectores


	4. Capitulo 4 El Comienzo de un MAÑANA

Bueno aquí la continuación del capitulo anterior disfruten

Entonces Murdoc da el golpe,pero se cuenta que... el golpe lo recibió Noodle. Murdoc se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, le dio un impacto muy fuerte en el estomago de Noodle provocan que esta cayera al suelo retorciéndose un poco. 2-D se queda atónito. Entonces Murdoc dice

Murdoc:Y-Yo, por... que?.El estaba en shock por lo que le iso a Noodle, 2-D se para rápidamente para auxiliar a Noodle.

2-D:Noodle!. Noodle!. Tu p-por que?. Tu.. tu...

Noodle:Te salve... por que... yo te... amo... Entonces ella se desmalla. 2-D sentía que iva a llorar pero el aguanto, tomo la decisión de llevar la a su cuarto(al cuarto de noodle), para que ella pudiera descansara, pero de repente murdoc lo detuvo.

Murdoc: A donde te la llevas?,Por que?. Ya no has echo suficiente?. No notas que fue tu culpa que ella recibiera el golpe?. Si no fuera por defender a un cabeza hueca ella estaría bien!.

2-D:Tu haz provocado esto, tu me intentas golpear. Si no fuera por tus estúpidos selos ella estaría BIEN!. Después decir esto empuja a Murdoc y se va.

Durante el camino a su cuarto ella medio mira a 2-D y le regala una sonrisa. Más tarde en el cuarto de Noodle.

2-D estaba sentado a lado de la cama de Noodle. Pensando todo lo que paso, de pronto por su cabeza pasa el recuerdo de Noodle diciendo te amo. Entonces el la voltea a ver, ella se veía muy tierna. Inconscientemente se leva acercando, en el momento en que esta enfrente de la cara de Noodle se detiene y seda cuenta de lo cerca que esta, entonces el decide retirarse para que descanse. Antes de irse le da un beso en la mejilla, entonces unas manos le sujetan por la espalda echándolo hacia abajo esto hace que sus labios y los de Noodle choquen en un beso tierno. 2-D se separa de golpe.

2-D: Y-yo que hice?.. Yo la BESE?.En ese momento Noodle se levanta y se acerca a 2-D que estaba más rojo que un tomate lleno de salsa de tomate.

2-D:No.. yo no quería... perdóname Noodle. Entonces ella lo abraza y le dice en la oreja esa frase tan especial a 2-D. -Te AMO. En ese momento le da un beso, 2-D en ese Instante quiso que ese momento durara para siempre. Noodle se alega esperando como reaccionara 2-D. El se queda quieto, ella se empieza a preocupar.

Noodle: 2-D ?.

2-D: fideos.

Noodle:S-si?.

2-D: Y-Yo. Te amo. Entonces la abraza

Noodle:Yo también. Entonces de repente por la puerta entra Russel y ve la escena de 2-D y Noodle. En el se queda callado. Mientras que los otros 2 estaban preocupados.

Russel: Hola chicos, bueno los dejo en paz. Entonces sale del cuarto, mientras 2-D y Noodle se quedan callados. Entonces el se asoma por la puerta y les dice

Russel:Pos data, cierren la puerta. Entonces ellos se preguntan si Russel entendió lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Pero

2-D: Bueno... creo que deberíamos ir a almorzar.

Noodle:si, Rúguǒ wǒmen chī yīxiē shénme hào chī de miàn? Ella se le había olvidado que 2-D no habla Chino

2-D:mmm, Claro.

Noodle:: D

Entonces fueron a comer :D. Durante el resto del día estuvo tranquilo pero por alguna razón no vieron a Murdoc en lo que quedaba del día.

Mas tarde esa noche. Como la 12 pm. Murdoc estaba realizando una llamada.

Murdoc: Hola Jimmy creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. De lo que tanto soñaste.

Continuara Próximamente. Adiós mi lectores de internet, recuerden volver a ver! :D


	5. Capitulo 5 Un Futuro Mañana

Bueno Hola, mis amigotes de internet aquí, vuelvo con el capitulo 5 de la historia espero que disfruten... Bueno... en que había quedado?... a sí, bueno continuemos

Murdoc: El plan es que en el la ultima canción del Álbum tu te esconderás en el molino y asesinaras a Noodle y entonces ... Espera creo que alguien me escucha. 2-D se había parado a buscar un vaso de leche para dormir y escucho la parte de matar Noodle. Pero creyó que era parte de su sueño y volvió a dormir.

2-D: Que extraño bueno es hora de hacer la meme.

En el sueño...

El estaba en un molino entonces estaba cayendo y veía a Noodle desesperada diciendo alerta murdoc! Necesito el paracaídas, me escuchas. Por favor trae la combinación entonces se empieza a caer todo y noodle es aplastada, entonces le cae sangre.

Fin del Sueño

El despertó todo asustado, el mira su entorno mira y mira que Murdoc Saliendo de su cuarto, el logro visualizar una cubeta entonces se miro y estaba empapado de agua. Se levanto y se seco entonces se asomo por la puerta, y hay estaba murdoc.

Murdoc: cerebro hundido, por que no te paras más tarde. Después le da un golpe -Ya tenemos a todos ahora debemos en sallar las nuevas canciones, así que despierta a noodle.

2-D:(Que extraño, por que no fue el?).

Murdoc: Que esta esperando?, un beso?.

2-D: No por dios ya voy. Entonces el va rápido pero Murdoc le tira la ZAPATILLA KAMIKAZE por lo cual 2-D cae al suelo.

Murdoc: ni para esquivar sirves. Tenia una sonrisa maliciosa.

2-D:No tenias que tirármela.

Murdoc: SI TENIA.

2-D: Por que?

Murdoc: Por que me sale de mi nalga izquierda. Entonces llega Russel.

Russel: Escuche todo. Deja de tratar mal a 2-D.

Murdoc: No es mi culpa que el sea tan torpe.:D tenia otra sonrisa más malvada.

Russel: O te compartas o te moleré a palos.

Murdoc: Me gustaría que lo intentaras. Después sale corriendo y Russel lo persigue. Y Murdoc se tropieza con la ZAPATILLA KAMIKAZE. 2-D va al cuarto de Noodle para despertarla, cuando entra se dirige hacia la cama de Noodle. Cuando levanta las sabanas de la cama para ve a Noodle, no había nadie. De repente Noodle le salta a 2-D en cima por la espalda haciendo que este caiga sobre su cama.

Noodle:¡Sorpresa!. Se empezó a reír

2-D: aaaaaaa, me asustaste.

Noodle:Lo se. 2-D voltea entonces Noodle le da un beso.

2-D: Te quiero, no. TE AMO.

NoodleY:Yo a ti. Ambos se sentían bien. Estaban super enamorados. De repente aparece murdoc.

Murdoc: Hey deja de acosarla! Luego lo empuja.

2-D: Yo no hice nada. D:

Noodle: No, el no me esta acosando!

Murdoc: Ya lleva demasiado tiempo en tu cuarto.

2-D: Es... Que...

Noodle: Yo hice que se quedara, lo distraje con un juego.

Murdoc: ... Bueno me voy. Salio azotando la puerta

2-D: Por que siempre me tratara mal T.T.

Noodle: No pasa nada. Al menos aun me tienes ;D. 2-D se ruborizo.

2-D: Bu-bueno t-tu crees que deberíamos ir al en sallo. Noodle acepta

Pasaron varios días mientras grabaron Demon Days, entonces faltaba solo una canción. Faltaban 2 semanas. En una tarde de la primera semana.

Murdoc: Noodle.

Noodle:si?

Murdoc:Ven conmigo

Noodle:Ok. Entonces ellos fueron a un cuarto más alegado del cuarto 2-D y Russel.

Noodle: para que vinimos tan lejos?

Murdoc: Noodle, Quiero hacer un trato.

Noodle: que tipo de trato?. Mientras ellos hablaban 2-D se pregunto por Noodle. Entonces la fue a buscar. Fue por una gran parte de los Kong Studios. Hasta que al fin oyó la voz de noodle.

Murdoc: Trato echo?

Noodle: Si. Entonces ambos se fueron por distintos caminos. Entonces Noodle distraída pensando choca con 2-D

2-D y Noodle: Aaaaa. Que daño. Entonces ellos se pararon.

Noodle: 2. 2-D?. Que haces aquí

2-D: Te vine a buscar.

Noodle: No hacia falta.

2-D: Es que me preocupe por ti...

Noodle: Tranquilo que estoy bien.

2-D: Ok, una pregunta por que estabas aquí con Murdoc?

Noodle: en serio quieres saber. Lo dice un un tono de picardía

2-D: SI

Noodle:Enserió

2-D: SI

Noodle: Solo me decía como ce llamaría la nueva canción.

2-D:(No debí rogar tanto) INCREIBLE O.O. Como se llamara?

Noodle: EL MAÑANA

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo. Hasta la próxima mis lectorisitos de la Deep Web.


	6. Capitulo 6 El Incidente de Mañana

Hola gente desconocida de toda la deep web aquí les traigo el otro capitulo de esta historia, perdón por tardar tanto. Es por la escuela... pero a quien le importa mi vida personal. Continuemos

Después que Noodle le dijo el nombre de la canción ellos se fueron a dormir, esa noche 2-D tubo un sueño. Parecido al anterior...

En el sueño...

El estaba viendo como el molino estaba cayendo y entonces podía ver a como el molino era destruido... se oyó un grito leve pero 2-D lo pude oír.

Entonces el saltaba a hacia el molino entonces... _Despertó_

Entonces 2-D estaba en el suelo. Mirando hacia arriba, pero noto algo. Murdoc no lo despertó para ensayar el tenia dudas. Fue a ver a noodle pero ella estaba en su cuarto. El fue a buscarla por todo los Kong Studios... Entonces salio y la vio en el molino, parecía que estaban a punto de grabar... El pudo ver a Murdoc, entonces fue hacia el

2-D: Murdoc esto no parece muy seguro... no crees que deberíamos... hacer otra cosa?

Murdoc:Esto es muy seguro! Ademas ya es tarde.

2-D:pero

Murdoc: Ya solo mira, ten. Le tira un woki toki en el se puede escuchar...

Noodle: *Ya estoy lista*

Murdoc: ACCIÓN. 2-D se puso nervioso. -Tranquilo yo le deje un paracaídas. 2-D se tranquilizo, pero vio que murdoc tenia una sonrisa malvada. Después de un rato del molino empezara a flotar y empezara la grabación se podía ver como unos helicóptero atacaban la isla

2-D: Que hacen esos helicóptero

Murdoc: Son parte del video tarado.

2-D: Noodle parece asustada.

Murdoc: Verdad que actúa bien? Tenia una sonrisa maliciosa.

Noodle: * **Tengo unos Pequeños problemas** *

2-D: Murdoc Noodle tiene problemas!

Murdoc: Ya, yo me ocupo. Entonce el se queda viendo...

2-D: Murdoc!

Murdoc: Callate! Entonces le da un fuerte golpe a 2-D haciendo que este se desmalle

Un rato después...

2-D se despierta entonce ve que el molino estaba empezando a caer 2-D estaba asombrado, pero no vio a noodle salir de el, estaba preocupado por ella entonces...

Noodle: *Noooo. Murdoc!,*

2-D: NOODLE!

El molino empezaba a caer, pero noodle no escapaba de el. Parecía tener grabes problema. 2-D estaba muy preocupado

2-D: Murdoc, por favor has algo por Noodle!

Murdoc: que quieres que haga? Me tomo un Red B*ll y voy volando por ella? Entonces empieza a sonar el woki toki

Noodle: *2-D no puedo escapar... estoy atrapada, pero recuerda te que yo siempre te ame. Disculpa no poder decir más. Adiós 2-D*

Entonce el molino callo. 2-D se quedo en shock. Entonces el se levanto para ir a ver Noodle, pero el avión soltó la bomba haciendo que todo rastro vida en el molino fuera destruida.

2-D: NOOOOOOOODLEEE! Murdoc estaba atónito.

Murdoc: No veo a Noodle. No puede ser. ESTO NO LO PLANE!

2-D: Murdoc que has echo?

Murdoc: Callate!. Entonces el golpea a 2-D

2-D: Por que... Noodle... 2-D empezó a llorar

Murdoc: Deja de llorar! De repente 2-D sale corriendo hacia molino para ver los escombros... empieza a cavar y buscar en lo que queda del molino.

2-D: Noodle, Donde estas? NOODLE!

Murdoc: Ya detente que no vez que ya es tarde? Entonces le en enseña a 2-D un mechón de su pelo.

2-D: No no puede ser!

Murdoc: A mi también me importaba, pero. Ya no podemos hacer nada.

2-D: No! No puede ser! Debe haber algo!

Murdoc: Supéralo...

Después de lo que paso la banda se separo, ninguno de los 3 sabia donde estaba noodle, Russel y 2-D estaban molestos con Murdoc así que decidieron dejar la banda, así que disolvieron la banda.

Que va a pasar? Averigúenlo en el próximo capitulo. Adiós... Apropósito mientras todo pasaba Russel seguía en el baño(Dare)


End file.
